All about us
by gingerdream
Summary: Alex is adopted by Nile and Yassen. Join their first year together as the one thing they all crave to be part of. A family. This is a series of oneshots. Edited and accepting prompts.
1. The adoption

All about us

I am grateful. That itself is unusual. I am grateful to the doctors who finally got rid of that horrendous disease.

I, Nile remember the days in Cairo when I was constantly mocked for it. The first thing I did after I graduated was kill them.

The joy slid in. The terror in their eyes. The same terror that I had felt when they ganged up on me. Yes, mother was right. Hard work could get me places.

He thought of all this as he swam. Swimming almost always cleared his mind. That reminded him, he must send a thank you card to Scorpia. The lap pool was their present to him for killing Mrs Rothman.

The barge was just an accident. Nile pulled it off seeming that he had completed the job. The board was glad to see her gone. She had a far too extravagant life.

Thank goodness he had finally gotten over the fear. Stupid heights. They were still bad but not as before. All thanks to Alex.

Nile did one last lap and got out of the pool. His body glistened highlighting his most handsome features. Alex still thought he was dead. No, he had merely been raised onto the Scorpia board.

Alex also thought he had destroyed Scorpia. I laughed at the thought. Scorpia could never be destroyed. There would always be younger, fresher blood ready to replace the old bones.

The kiss on my shoulder told me that Yassen had woken up. For as long as we lived together, I would never understand his sleeping patterns. Yes, we did get married at a magistrate's court in the States.

Still we needed a little piece to make our family complete. That piece is Alex.

So what if he had been traumatised? Yessen and I could provide him with a perfect future. He will lack nothing. Wealth, stature and most importantly a real family. Not just a tag along but a proper family.

That is what we are doing now. Fighting custody battles with the Pleasures. If all else fails then we will kill them. Without Alex knowing of course.

It always amazed me how little he knew about himself. Yes, the custody battles are going on without his consent. The MI6 had wiped their hand clean of him. He could never run back to them.

Today was the last day for custody battles. The day Alex was to know. Nile was determined to win.

Now his stream of thought was broken. Yassen's insistent kisses begging him for attention. He turned his face to him experiencing pure bliss as their lips met.

Alex hated not knowing, especially when the matters concerned him. "Why is it that my life is always in the hands of adults," I thought aloud.

"Because they think they know what's right," Sabina answered. She like me only knew what was going on today. She dressed in a light blue shirt with cream pants. Sab had come to help me with my hair and I knew that it was going to be the last time in a while.

Court

"I give custody rights of Alex John Rider to Nile and Yassen Gregorvich," the Judge announced

Of course, Nile and I bribed him. No one in this uptight world would give custody of a child to a gay couple. Nothing anyone said could have made him change his mind.

My heartfelt heavy I hugged Mr and Mrs Pleasure one last time. Sabina, God this was like torture. Never to see her face or see her smile again, never to rate the French boys that had walked past.

Before Alex boarded he promised me something. We had been through so much together since Wimbledon and it was hard to believe that it was all ending. He was my best friend and I had to do it now.

Alex knew it too and sank his head down slightly to kiss me. As we kissed, I prayed that this would not be our last kiss. This one was not like anyone we had before. This one contained a promise. Promises never forget each other ever.

I watched Alex board the plane and then walked away. My eyes filled with tears that I would never let out.

The three of them boarded onto one of Scorpia's executive luxury jets. The seats made of hand stitched Italian leather and felt like heaven. The first purchases Nile made when he rose to the board.

"I thought you both were meant to be dead," Alex stated

No one answered him. In this silence, Alex wondered why he was not scared. He meant a normal person would have not even boarded the plane.

"Who is the girl," it was Nile

"As if you don't know," I answered back

"We know who she is but what does she mean to you," Yassen persisted

"Her name is Sabina. She means more to me than any girl has," it felt good to say that.

"Would you like to be home schooled or go to a private one," Nile asked

"Home,"

That monosyllable pleased both Nile and Yassen. If Alex was home schooled it would be easier for them. They could tour the world together. Maybe in a couple of year's time get him into an Ivy League university. The possibilities were endless. As the flight landed in Yessen's home country, they all felt something. For once, they felt complete.


	2. Picture Perfect

Picture Perfect

Heavy metal music could be heard from the ear phones. Which was unusual as the occupant of said earphones seemed to be asleep.

"Dad. Dad wake up," a blonde haired boy all but screamed as he tried to wake his father up.

"Let me sleep brat. This is my first day off in six months and I want to sleep," Nile berated and pulled the covers even higher.

"DAAAAD. It's the first day of Christmas holiday and you want to sleep. What about all the Christmassy stuff like biscuits and carols and donations," Alex argued as he pulled the covers right down.

Nile groaned, "Why don't you pester Yassen he's the one who is stuck in boardroom all day. He needs the excitement I don't. Oh and young man its 'biscuits, carols and donations'."

Alex finally seemed to let him sleep. Nile didn't even bother bringing the blanket up. He slowly started relaxing until his music was cut off.

"What the hell?" Nile asked and suddenly struck with an idea he got up.

"Finally," Alex seemed revealed as he sat on the edge of the bed. Nile without warning grabbed his son by the waist and pinned him down on the bed.

Alex squirmed trying to get out. His father seemed hell bent on revenge. Quickly there was a snap of the camera.

"Yassen" "Pa" Alex and Nile cried.

"What? It was a family moment. Besides I brought breakfast and Alex is right you should be up," Yassen said as a maid rolled in breakfast.

Nile rolled his eyes and grabbed his coffee cup. If there was something Alex had learned about his dad was that, no one touched his coffee mug. It was more of a silly birthday present. The picture on the mug was on the day the three of them went to Disney Land. Truthfully it was the first time they actually bonded as a family.

"Is there anything that happened while I was away that we need to talk about or can I start Christmas shopping?" Nile asked.

Alex stole a glance at his pa. How was he going to tell his dad what happened.

"Um. I kind off... sort of...," Alex started.

Nile's pupils shrunk, "Alex what did you do?" Anger was evident in his dad's tone.

"Well um I got suspended from the Scorpia dojo," he spit out.

"Go on," Yassen prompted with an evil smirk

"I dyed all the gi's pink," he said

Nile groaned. The dojo was the only thing that made sure Alex spent all his energy properly. That and football was most likely what saved the house from damage.

"Let me guess. Yassen let you go off the hook and didn't punish you," Nile had guessed accurately. He was the strict parent and Yassen was the fun one.

"Well I did make him write an apology and present it in Japanese. Also sensei daughter, the cute little five year old guilt tripped Alex into taking ballet," Yessen said trying to get his boy off the hook.

"Fine in the Christmas spirit I guess I can let you off but only this once. Just remember no more pranks otherwise I think we can just revoke your cell phone rights," Nile said laying down the law.

The maid quietly slipped in. How wonderful that they could be such a natural family. Albeit a little strange at times and rough the rest of the time but they were made for each other. She quickly took a picture.

The three men turned at her.

"What is was a family moment," she defended.

A/N: I have decided to make this a series of oneshots. Simply because I love writing them out they are very relaxing. Please remember to mention any mistakes, crit or ideas which you want for the oneshots.


	3. I hate you

I hate you

" I HATE YOU," Alex screamed at Yassen.

Yassen flinched at those words and tried to follow Alex but the blonde boy swiftly shut the door. Two weeks and he was already beginning to doubt his parenting skills. Who could blame him? The last time he watched over a child he got everything wrong.

Nile just nodded through the Skype connection. After a week of getting Alex used to living in the Scorpia Mansion he was back on missions. He tried to be sympathetic towards Yessen's cause but his husband worried too much. Alex was a teenager who had lived a tuff life after his uncle's death.

"Give him time and space but please do not try the best friend approach," Nile said.

"Why not. That's what all the magazines recommend," Yassen said.

"There is a clear line between parent and child Yassen. No matter how old," Nile explained while cleaning his gun.

"You're hopeless," Yassen groaned and signed out. Not letting his husband have the last word.

Alex on the other hand was lying down on his bed with Top Gear on. If he couldn't stay in Britain at least he could watch British shows.

The door flew open. Alex sat up and prepared himself for another fight.

"I said I hated you," Alex started.

Yassen took no heed and sat down on the desk facing the bed. The scenic forest view is what captivated Alex to choose this room.

"Alex," with that Alex stopped to breathe.

"WHAT?" the young blonde boy snarled.

"You're grounded. I will not tolerate disrespect, wether you like it or not I am your father. Therefore I am responsible for the man you will become," Yassen said staring into Alex's brown eyes.

"You can't do that," Alex's voice was indignant.

"No internet or cell phone for one week. So hand in your phone," Yassen held out a hand to receive the said phone.

Alex glared at the ice blue eyes and the blonde hair. Why could this man get him so worked up. With Nile life seemed great. Nile would take Alex all over wether it was the art gallery or wake boarding. Yassen on the other hand preferred to stay at home and work on Alex's homework.

"I hate you," Alex said yet again handing in the iPhone.

"The feeling is mutual," Yassen replied.

With those words Alex felt his whole world tighten. No one ever told him that he was hated. People might have thought it but never said it out loud. Why did Yassen hate him? Panic started setting in. For the first time he saw Yassen as a constant in his life. His Pa. The older blonde got up to walk out.

"Please don't hate me," Alex whispered.

Yassen continued walking. Alex ran after him

"PA! Please, please don't hate me," Alex said wrapping his hands around the older man's waist. Without knowing it tears started to fall down his tan cheeks.

Yassen didn't say a word. He turned around and clutched the boy letting the tears fall. Alex cried. There was no reason for the tears other than to let the pain out. The two stayed like that. Father and son hung onto each other, afraid to let go even for a minute.

With all the emotion finally catching up with his body Alex felt sleepy. Without a word, Yessen hoisted the boy up as Alex wrapped his legs around Yessen's waist. Alex rested his head in the crook between Yessen's head and shoulder.

Yassen cradled him like a baby. Slowly he walked back to Alex's room. Shifting Alex carefully he peeled away the blanket. Gently he laid the sleeping child on the bed.

"I love you Alex," he whispered kissing the blonde hair.

This was a huge step. Alex was finally accepting the authority of a parent. Maybe he could handle this.


	4. Trouble

A/N: Used an online translator so translations may not be accurate.

Trouble

There was always that rare occasion when both Nile and Yassen would work. Usually it was one or the other but today was one of the exceptions.

Alex walked into the house still dressed in a training gi to find his parents room in a mess. Yassen opened random draws and pulled out clothes. Meanwhile Nile typed out something on the laptop and then set it to print.

"Hey Alex," Yassen said taking the now vacant place in front of the laptop.

"What's going on?" Alex asked not bothering to say hello.

"Well we have work and my other half decided to give all the help a week off," Nile said glaring at his blonde husband.

Alex still could not see what the problem was. Yassen was always at home if Nile was out. That is their family dynamic. If no help was at home then always one of them would be in.

"The board refused a video conference so I have to head out. Meaning you are home alone," Yassen explained.

The cogs in Alex's mind worked over time. This was the first time he would be home alone since the adoption. Truthfully, it scared him down to his core.

"Can't I come to work with you," Alex used the kicked puppy face.

"Sorry kiddo. It will only be a couple of hours tops. We will still be in Russia. If you want we can drop you in the city to burn the time," Nile offered feeding cell phone numbers into Alex's phone.

Alex shrugged not too keen on the idea but not objecting it either. That is how half an hour later he found himself in Vegas the largest mall in Russia. In his pocket he had his credit cards and cell phone. On the way to the mall, Nile had painstakingly explained whom to call when. Both of his dads were on speed dial if it was an emergency. After being assured for the umpteenth time that they were both in the city if things got out of hand Alex was left to his own devices.

Kirill Lenka was more than your normal Russian boy was. He had looks, talent and darkness. Kirill would be the first person to tell you he was sinful. He was filthy rich practically bathing in money and always got what he wanted. At twenty one he was no virgin. Right now, he liked what he saw. He liked the foreigner's hips sway and how cute the swollen lips looked when the blonde bit them.

Alex wondered around for a good half an hour deciding what to do. Watching a movie did not seem appealing at the moment neither did eating. As criminal as if sounded our dear ex-teen spy was bored. The boredom seemed to disappear as someone in their early twenties approached him.

"могло я предлагать Вам напиток[may I offer you a drink?]," the dark haired man asked Alex.

Alex took a while to realise what the man was asking. Translating Russian was still very difficult. He offered a drink, which on a normal day Alex would decline but for some reason decided to go through.

"какой вид. социальный или как друг [social or as a friend]," Alex replied wanting to know if he wanted more.

"Maybe a bit of both. By the way name's Kirill," said the raven haired boy switching to English.

"Fine, but you're paying. Oh and I'm Alex," Alex said as he followed Kirill outside to a black mustang.

Stranger danger and all the other lessons drilled into Alex's head since he was a child flew out the window. The blonde wanted a bit of fun and excitement in his life. This dark haired boy looked like he could give it to him. They stopped in front of a club. Alex's Russian was still very rusty at best so he did not take note of the name or anything.

No one questioned him as he walked in with Kirill. Alex felt the a hard day's worth of karate training in his bones but he was too restless to sit still. The moving bodies on the dance floor looked way too tempting to ignore.

"I'm going to the floor," Alex tried to yell above the noise.

Kirill nodded and watched as Alex's body moved. There was something primal and animalistic about it all. He drowned a shot of vodka. One shot became two, then three finally too many to count. By now Alex was in the middle of the floor surrounded by bodies just moving.

At present Alex was just living in the moment. But try as he might something just felt wrong. He did not know what and it was driving him crazy. This sensation that crawled up his skin and all but screamed he should listen. Suddenly arms were around him pulling the young man closer.

The body although solid reeked of alcohol. The smell made Alex's stomach turn. The blonde tried to shrug out but the effort was futile. He stood still but the bodies around him forced movement. Panic had started to set in as he made a futile attempt to get off the floor.

Back in an elegant boardroom Yassen rushed out after snappily closing the meeting. Alex speed dailed him five minutes ago. Not that anyone could see that he had rushed. His suit looked immaculate as ever. He called Nile praying to whoever was out there that his husband would pick up.

"I can't get hold of Alex," was the first thing Nile said.

"Track his cell phone Nile I'm heading to Vegas to check there," Yassen said as he drove.

"Don't bother I'm sending his co-ordinates right now. Meet you in five minutes," Nile ordered.

Yassen hummed in agreement. The blonde's eyes nearly expanded to twice the size of his face when he saw the address. Alex, his not so innocent but sweet Alex was at a club. That boy was in trouble the moment they get home.

Nile's thoughts at the whole situation were relatively calm compared to his husband. Alex was only a teen but at the back of his mind Nile heard his mom talking. She would always say that all seven of her children never thought things through when they were teenagers. They always rushed on head first into impossible situations. Nile hoped that Alex had a good head on his shoulders and enough common sense.

Nile pulled up at the club moments before his husband. Quickly he threw money at the taxi driver not bothering to check the amount. Of all the clubs Alex had to come here. To the dodgiest, seediest club in the whole of Russia, Alex had come to Xpress.

Just as the name suggested this was life on the fast lane. Everything done here was quick and efficient making it successful but without the class. If there was one thing, Nile hated with every speck of his being is no class. Even a whore could act with class if they chose to.

Nile flashed the bouncer at the door a band. It was black with a scorpion on it. The bouncer tried to nod without fear but Scorpia was no laughing matter. A moment later Yassen walked in looking too refined in the black Burberry coat.

"Alex is grounded," Nile said as he glanced at the company in the club. His husband hummed in agreement and narrowed his eyes. Bodies surrounded Alex; he clearly looked uncomfortable.

Yessen just ordered a shot of the strongest vodka available. He sniffed it and knocked it back in one go.

"To calm myself," Yassen explained.

Nile rolled his eyes and walked to the dance floor. He moved with the bodies and quickly made his way to where Alex was. Ah, yes, Nile knew the boy, Kirill Lenka, his father was a mafia boss that; Nile had worked with him last year. An arrogant prick of a man who thought he was the top dog. Nile hated the man with passion and that hate was carried on to his son.

Alex squirmed again and again but with no avail. This was getting ridicules.

"Пожалуйста, отпущенный[please, let go]," Alex pleaded.

"No," Kirill said simply letting his breath caress Alex's cheek.

Nile had seen enough. No one touches his baby. Not even children of powerful mafia bosses had the right. Without another word, he ripped Kirill's hand from his son's hips. The boy's eyes darkened with fear and Nile savoured the expression. The floor had been cleared and Alex tackled his father into a hug.

"Stay out," Nile said with a final glare and bundled Alex up. He grabbed his husband before Yessen could get drunk.

The drive home was silent and not a word passed between the three males. Nile and Yassen's fury could not be calmed even by the heavy metal blaring from the speakers. Even though angry Yessen clutched the seat terrified at the speed his husband was driving on.

The trio made their way to the kitchen. Alex was still visibly shocked at the whole event.

"Do you have any idea how today could have turned out," Nile's voice came out in a bare whisper.

Alex did not trust himself to speak. Speaking would only make Nile angrier.

"You could have been raped, drugged or even worse... killed," Nile's voice broke. Just thinking about Alex dead made him scared. He hated being scared for his family.

"Go to your room Alex. Think about your actions today. Your father and I might be assassins but we can't always watch out for you. Alex sometimes you need the sense to watch out for yourself," Yassen reprimanded gently.

Alex nodded and ran upstairs softly closing the door behind him. For a full hour he sat on his bed and thought. Alex would be the first person to admit that he was impulsive. Never did he really think things through. That was what made him one of the great and worst field workers for the MI6. The positive was that he was always willing to jump into any crazy situation. On the other side of the coin he had gotten quite a of bit of injuries and trouble because of it.

Nile opened the door.

"Please don't do that again," Nile said while he ruffled Alex's hair.

"Never," Alex whispered pulling his guardian into a hug.

"I love you," Nile hugged back and kissed his forehead.

"Love you too, both of you," Alex promised cuddling right into his father's chest. "More than you can even imagine."


	5. Normal

Normal

Nile had once again disappeared. Christmas and New Year had come and gone. Now the small family went back to work. Yassen was checking over Alex's homework while waiting in the car. Football practice took place three times a week and left Alex exhausted.

"Pa you won't guess what happened," Alex burst in excitedly.

"Well hello to you too," Yassen said subtly trying to remind Alex of his manners.

"Hi," Alex stressed the word. "We are going on a football tour around Russia and I am on the team."

"So?" the boy's father asked.

"Can I go?" Alex asked

Yassen just ignored him. Alex took the message and not a word was passed. Inside Yassen was having a mental war with himself. Alex deserved to go but after Xpress Yassen was not sure. Who could blame him? It had _only_ been three months ago. It was a disaster that Yassen did not want to repeat.

Alex just got angrier inside. Did his pa not see how hard he worked for this? All Alex wanted to be was normal. N- O- R –M- A -L. The letter in his gym bag was granting him that simple wish. Alex let his mind spin in the whirlpool of his thoughts.

Yassen carefully parked the car inside. If someone told him a year ago that he would be driving a Toyota over a Ferrari he would have killed them. Now all of this felt like it was part of his life. Just a smidgen of normalcy. Not enough to get bored of it.

Alex dumped his bag in the lounge. Usually the boy was not a slob but today he wanted Yassen to feel his anger. One of the maids walked in and threw Alex a reproachful look. Alex was not a three-year old. He knew the rules of the house. According to those rules, bags DO NOT stay in the lounge.

"Alex your bag," Yassen said feeling the young maid's anger.

Alex just ignored his dad in favor of watching TV. Yassen groaned Alex would wear him out. Nile would have been able to say no. But not the blonde man.

"Alex," Yassen raised his tone warningly.

Again, Alex ignored him. It had been a long day at work. Yassen was not in the mood to deal with an angsty teen.

"I want my answer now," Alex said.

"No," Yassen said simply. He was not risking Alex getting hurt again.

A nearly feral growl left the boy's throat. Alex launched himself at Yassen. Yassen dodged and pushed Alex away. Gripping the boy's chest and giving a sharp push. Alex fell on the couch but quickly got up.

Alex feigned a punch, which Yassen blocked. Quickly the boy followed through with two punches. The one to the face smacked Yassen's nose . The older man ignored the pain. There was no way Yassen would hurt Alex like that.

Alex let a wild uncontrolled kick loose. Yassen was barely able to stop the kick at the speed it was coming at. The karate training at the dojo seemed to help Alex with speed. Not that Yassen was actually trying to stop Alex.

Deciding that it was enough he grabbed Alex and pulled him forward. With practiced ease, he tripped the boy. With a dull thud, Alex landed on the thick carpet. Yassen felt like a matador trying to control the uncontrollable beast.

Yassen got on top of Alex. His legs on either side of the young boy's body. Yassen curled his hand into a fist and brought it up.

Alex squirmed trying to get out. It was no use. Yassen had won this fight.

"You know you could give me a reason," Alex said.

Yassen got off the boy. Taking his time to answer.

"I just don't want you to get hurt or in trouble. I'll talk it over with your dad and see. But no promises," Yassen quickly added as a smile adorned Alex's face.

"Thanks that's all I'm asking for," Alex said giving a hug.

Yassen smiled and kissed the blond hair. It was times like this where he loved being a parent. Just the little moments that made it worthwhile.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for waiting so long between updates. I'm was kind of in a bad place in my life. School started on Monday and we are drowning in work. Thank you to everyone who reviews, follows and adds to their favorite list . Special mention to pokes and SunnyDay23 for always providing prompts and giving inspiration. Prompts are welcome.


	6. Sweet and sour

Sweet and sour

Every family has Christmas traditions. Weather it is waking up early for mass or just singing carols and watching movies. Yassen was raised with the former in mind. No one got to open presents before Mass. It was a tradition he would like to keep. Too bad his husband felt the opposite.

Nile was brought up a strict Muslim. But as he entered his teens he found out religion was not for him. So yes, Nile was atheist and proud. For six years he never stepped into a holy building unless it had something to do with a mission. Sure he liked Christmas well enough for the materialism. But the Jesus and everything else he wasn't cut out for.

"Please just for an hour," Yassen begged.

"You know very well I don't believe in that junk, honey," Nile added on quickly.

Yassen's eyes narrowed. Why could his husband just do this for him. Just one hour at church. Yassen knew he was not asking for the world. Just a little bit of patience from his beloved. Nile just rolled his eyes. Nothing Yassen said would help.

Yassen sped past the streets. Alex sat next to him on the passenger seat fearing for his life. They had nearly avoided three major accidents and it didn't seem that Pa was going to slow down any time soon.

Yassen muttered underneath his breath the whole way to the cathedral. There was no way Nile was getting some tonight. Not even a midnight kiss.

The moment Yassen walked Nile knew he was screwed. It did not help that his mind strayed onto dirty thoughts.

It was safe to say that their first Christmas as a family was awful. The food was excellent but the company not. Alex did not mind much though. He snuggled carefully between his fathers. Although they weren't talking to each other their presence felt comforting.

This went on for a whole month. Barely ten sentences past between the two. Then one Friday night after a long mission, Nile sunk into the sofa. Nikita the maid, glared at him. No, he was still bleeding slightly but not enough so the stain would not come off.

"God, Nile," Yassen said pulling his husband in for a hug. He hated sending him out on missions. Yassen thought that he had lost him. The tracker and communication network fell flat on the second day.

"I told you not to wor..," Nile closed his eyes and let his husband take control. One whole month and not a single kiss from his beloved.

"Sirs," the maid boldly interrupted carrying in a first aid kit.

"Never mind that. Just make sure that no one is to enter our bedroom," Yassen said.

Nikita just shrugged. Working for these three people were worth the pay check at the end of the month.

Alex walked bleary eyed into the kitchen. God, he could hear them from his room. On the barstool sat Nikita looking shell-shocked.

"Walked in on them didn't you?" Alex asked.

The young maid nodded not trusting herself to speak.

"Bad very not nice," she answered in broken English.

Alex just laughed. How he loved his messed family.

A/N: One more to go and than a sequel which will be a full length story. Sorry for taking so long but I'm swamped with school work. Thank you to all of you who take time to read. It is always appreciated.


End file.
